ilikepiefandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier
Full Name: Alexander James Shia Alias: Xavier Evans Species: Human/ Flyer Gender: Male Age: 13 Birthday: May, 30th, 1999 Occupation: Adventurer, Writer, Keyboardist, Knight, Student, and Teacher Element: Animals Elemental Sign: Bird Items: Aquamarine Messanger Bag with a Golden Yellow Strap and a Teal Bird on it, A Bright blue baseball cap, Teal Basketball, Gold Collar with Teal Bird on it. Weapon: Silver Sword Pokémon: Angel (Buneary), Pee Wee (Boy Shiny Pichu), and Lil' (Girl Spikey Eared Pichu), Ursaring, Beauty (Beautifly), Kangaskan, Chansey, Healing (Audino) Mentor: Kirlia Training To Be: A Royal Rescuer Colors: Teal, Golden Yellow, Aquamarine Catchphrase: Ugggghhhhh, Here we Go again. Favorite Food: Pecha Berries Hometown: For the first six years of his life he lived in a small cottage with his two older sisters since his parents went to war when he was two years old. After a devistating house in which killed his older younger sister Nicki, Rose reluctently placed her brother on the nearest door step with note saying please take care of me. Joshua and Margaret took care of him along with Jermaine, Jessica, Jake, and Finn. Two years he found Vendetta and then a year later Jousha and Margaret died. So while Jermaine and Jessica went to find work in one of the kingdoms while Finn and Jake took care of him and Vendetta. About Several days later they found the treehouse in the grasslands. The Current residents of the treehouse are Finn, Jake, Vendetta, Maxine, Xavier, Lucas, and BMO. Home: Currently he lives in a treehouse in the grasslands with Vendetta, Maxine, Lucas, Finn, Jake, and BMO Family: Tyler Shia (Biological Dad, Murdered in War), Lindsey Shia (Biological Mom, Murdered in War), Rose (Biological older sister), Nicki (Biological Older Sister, Died in house fire, Later brought back to life), Joshua (Adoptive Dad, Slaughtered by Demons), Margaret (Adoptive Mom, Died of an unknown illness), Finn (Adoptive Brother), Jake (Adoptive Brother), Jermaine (Adoptive Brother), Jessica (Adoptive Sister) Talents: Writing, Flying, Playing the Keyboard and Piano, Connecting with Animals Crush: Vendetta Random Things about him: 1. He is Timid 2. He likes Pokémon 3. He likes to watch the Butterfree in the summer 4. He likes the colors Aquamarine and Yellow 5. His voice is soft at some times 6. He is good at dealing with a conflict 7. His favorite Pokémon is a Buneary 8. He HATES being the center of attention 9. He Struggles with sharing his mind 10. He loves pokemon and helps then however he can. 11. He's graceful 12. He's very quite 13. He has a secret mean streak 14. He has been told he can be a model 15. He thinks that he his the eldest of his friends 16. He likes his hair messed up 17. He's very nurturing Protégé: Lucas (Favor for Vendetta) Casual Appearance: He has short black hair with spiked bangs. He has ice blue eyes, a peachish skin color, White Angel wings. He wears a dark green t-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. He also wears a bright blue baseball cap. History: When Xavier was born he befriended a buneary and named her Angel. Two years after he was born his parents Tyler and Lindsay went to war leaving him in the care of his two older sisters. For his thrid birthday his parents sent him a silver sword along with a note for his sisters saying that by the time they got his present that they would have died in war. On the day of his sixth birthday his house mysteriously caught on fire. Xavier and his oldest sister Rose manage to make it out alive, yet his the younger sister Nicki was not as lucky. She died in the fire. Relizeing that she could not care for a six year old child she placed him on the nearest door step with note saying please take care of me. As she left she swore that someday she would return for him. For the next two years he was raised by Joshua and Margaret along side Jermaine, Jessica, Jake, and Finn. When he was 8 years old he found Vendetta and befriened her. For the next year he lived with them along side Vendetta. About a year later Margaret fell ill and died. Then about month later Joshua was slaughtered by demons. While Jermaine and Jessica went to find work in the sournding kingdoms, Finn and Jake took Vendetta to live with them. Currently they are living with Finn, Jake, and Beemo. Not only do they go on Adventures with Finn and Jake but also they go on their own Adventures with Marshall, Talia, Fionna, and Zak. They also teach some younger students. Xavier mentors a young boy named Lucas who is Vendetta's cousin because he owes her a favor. Personality: Most of the time Xavier is sweet, kind , and nurturing. Unlike most boys who just go stupid things, he much rather put thought into his actions. But Xavier has had moments of being rude, mean, and cruel but it is only to protect his friends. But most of the time he is so sweet unless he snaps then you start to run. Xavier is a gifted writer, when he writes it's like your in another world. With Vendetta being an artist and Xavier being a writer they are a great duo. When they read stories about their adventures they make them come alive. Xavier is a pretty weak flyer. When he was younger bullies used to tease him of being weak. But Vendetta defened him. He is a very shy boy but he is usally the voice of reason when everyone else has gone completely crazy. Although when someone threatens his friends he will raise his voice and defend them. He takes Vendetta's annoyingness very well although sometimes it drives him completely crazy but in reality he wouldn't have it any other way. Category:Heros Category:Main Characters Category:Characters